1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a housing and having at least one spring contact arranged in the housing, in particular a pogo contact pin, for establishing electrical contacts which can be released, wherein each spring contact comprises a first contact pin which can be axially moved and having a contact-side end which faces a front side of the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Spring-loaded contact pin connectors are used for the simultaneous establishment of one, two or more electrical contacts which each transmit an electrical signal, wherein the spring contacts provide an axial tolerance compensation. The housing is frequently designed as an external conductor in order to provide an external conductor contact with corresponding electrical or electromagnetic shielding. A penetration of a fluid, for example water, into the spring contacts leads to an undesirable impairment of the electrical and mechanical properties of the spring contacts and therefore needs to be avoided.
An arrangement of so-called pogo contact pins is known, for example, from DE 199 45 176 A1.